Hear You Me
by starlett-03-04
Summary: Another song fic about the night harrys parents died with a twist.please read and review.:


_**I OWN NOTHING IF I DID DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE WRITING THIS HERE? JO IS THE ALMIGHTY AND POWERFUL.**_

_There's no one in town I know.  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance._

Lily looked across the room one single tear sliding down her cheek. She knew that this was truly the end, she knew she had screwed up and there was no fixing what she had done. She never intended to hurt him it was merely an accident. Fate some would call it; the stench for irony filled the room with the putrid smell of defeat. She began to sob it was uncontrollable, she felt as if she had just been stabbed in the heart with a sharp twist for insurance. She had killed the man she loved, with a flick of the wand and one truly unforgivable curse.

_What would you think of me now  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance _

She got up slowly and walked over to James and kissed him softly on the lips. She gave him all she had left her hidden kiss. Then slowly got up and felt she was ready. She walked up to her room and grabbed her cloak. She threw it on hastily and stormed out of the room. She blew past Sirius and Remus they were trying to stop her. But she wouldn't have it; she had to get out fast before it was too late.

"STUPEFY," She said in barely a whisper they both fell to the floor and she was gone.

_  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me, my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in _

She was protecting them she was taking away there power over her she would not listen she would not be convinced she was right and she knew it. She was going to kill Voldermort if it was the last thing she did, and it would be tonight.

_  
So what would you think of me now  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance _

She whispered to herself I will be with you soon enough my love, please wait for me I need you. She knew nothing mattered at this point she had to save her son she would save her son, because her son embodied James. And she wouldn't loose them both, not in the same night. She was strong she was born a warrior. This right now was her destiny she didn't know what it held but she knew her son would be a great savior. The one to bring his reign to an end, and it would be though a great sacrifice one she was ready to face.

_  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me, my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in  
(May angels lead you in)_

_May angels lead you in  
(May angels lead you in) _

She came to the door and walked in and saw him James her beloved she began to process this is an illusion don't trust it its glamour at its best but she couldn't ignore it she had to go along. It was her plan she had him right where she wanted him. Don't think he'll know what your planning act like you think is James, be unsuspecting. She pulled out her wand very slowly.

"You will never believe this James, I was at the ministry and the person that inspects the wands Henry or something like that says, my wand is dirty and that he would clean it up for me if I would like then he tried to kiss me." She said trying to hide the fact she knew.

"Oh really shall I kill him now or later?" he smiled at her the famous James Potter smile. She forced herself to blush and then asked, " Where's Harry?" he is in his room.

"I will be right back I am going to go and check on him okay?"

" Yeah I'll wait right here for you."

Lily scrambled to Harry's crib and saw her beautiful baby sleeping peacefully. Now was the time she knew it was time.

_  
And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God wouldn't let it live _

She looked in the mirror and saw him the real James she wanted his touch his reassuring kiss, but that wasn't possible. She knew the relationship was doomed before it even started. He smiled at her as if saying I love you then vanished. He was gone and now was the time.

_  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me, my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in _

"Avada Kedavra." Lily said as she came out of Harry's Room he had reflexes like a fox one minute there than gone. Lily ran to Harry room locking the door she held him close. She couldn't lose him too. She would die for him.

"MOVE ASIDE LILY. I don't have to kill you can keep your pathetic life if you give him to me because we both know I cant just take him you and your damn charms move aside girl NOW!" Voldermort screamed with rage " Avada Kedavra" he aimed right for Harry. Lily jumped in front of her child and took the curse a green light filled the room and Harry began to scream mama. It was over she was gone he was gone and all that remained was "The Boy Who Lived" and a lighting bolt scar across his forehead.

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me, my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in _

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

_**Please review and tell me what you think please no flames constructive criticism song by Jimmy Eat World: HEAR YOU ME**_


End file.
